Chasing Marrissa
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Stories #9 In which our hero tries to take a vacation


Chasing Marrissa   
Chapter One  
  
The Door the Captain Jean Luc Picard and his daughter Marrissa's  
quarters on Starbase 151 opened. Marrissa's voice was heard saying,  
"I'm not answering anymore questions. No I'm not granting interviews.  
No I will not pose for pictures. I just want to spend some time without  
you tailing me everywhere. Now go AWAY."  
Marrissa entered the room. A member of the media tried to  
follow her but Marrissa quickly turned and sent him into the wall  
opposite the door with a move Worf had taught her.  
Captain Picard and Counselor Troi were seated on the couch by a  
window overlooking space dock. "I wish I could do that," Captain Picard  
said, "but I don't think the media would reflect well on a Starfleet  
Captain shoving a reporter into a wall."  
"I just wish I could get away from them," Marrissa fumed.  
"I was just telling the Captain that you should take a  
vacation," Troi said. "I was going to recommend on before the  
Enterprise crashed but events got in the way."  
"But, how can I get away from the media," Marrissa asked. "They  
follow me to class, to dinner, even into the locker room."  
"That may be a problem," Troi commented.  
"Maybe not," Captain Picard said. "The Media will follow any  
blond haired girl with Lieutenant's pips."  
"I'm sure Clara and Shayna will be glad to help," Marrissa said.  
  
"I've got three officers leaving the Starbase tomorrow," Picard  
said. "LaForge, Data, and Riker."  
"Clara will be going will Data anyway," Marrissa stated. "I  
hope she enjoys the Daystorm Institute for Engineering and Museum. "  
"Commander Riker is going to Deep Space Nine and LaForge, Risa,"  
Troi informed.  
"I'll take Risa," Marrissa said. "Shayna's parents will allow  
her to go to Deep Space Nine with Commander Riker, who they think highly  
of. However, they wouldn't let her go to Risa under any circumstance."  
"I have a problem with Risa," Captain Picard said, dryly.  
"Da-ad," Marrissa persuaded, "I'll be good, and its not like I'm  
looking for guys. In fact I imagine that that would be hard for me do  
on any planet. Plus, this is supposed to be a vacation away from the  
media. Tell me would you look for a 13 year old daughter of a starship  
Captain on Risa?"  
"Al-right you can go," Picard caved in. "However if I here a  
word of about a problem from Commander LaForge ... your next assignment  
will be the most back-breaking I can find."  
"It may be advisable to go under an assumed name," Troi  
suggested.  
"Already chosen," Marrissa said.  
"What," Picard asked.  
"Amber Flores, Its perfectly legal for me to use," Marrissa  
said. "I think its time for a sleep over."  
  
The next morning, the Media followed a blond haired girl in a  
Lieutenant's uniform exiting the Picard family quarters with Data. More  
than two thirds of the Starbase's media booked passage on the star liner  
to the Daystorm Institute with them.  
Around Noon another blond girl in Starfleet uniform left with  
Commander Riker for Deep Space Nine. The rest of the media left  
Starbase 151 to follow them. This left no media to spy the blond girl  
in T-shirt and slacks leave with Geordi LaForge.   
  
^L  
Chapter Two  
  
Arriving at Risa, Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge and  
Lieutenant Marrissa Picard approached the registration desk. "You are  
sir," The hotel clerk asked.  
"Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge, starship Enterprise"  
"Room 138 in the West Wing," he responded. "And you are young  
lady?"  
"Amber Flores," Marrissa responded.  
"Room 139 in the West wing, the Valet will take your bags," the  
clerk said.  
  
Meanwhile across the room a couple of Starfleet Lieutenants were  
discussing the young lady checking in. "I'm sure that's Marrissa  
Picard, the youngest Lieutenant in Starfleet," Lieutenant Chris Crocker  
said.  
"I doubt the famous Captain Picard would let his daughter visit  
Risa" Lieutenant Phillip Andrews junior replied.  
"But that's Picard's Chief Engineer with her," Crocker rebutted.  
"Surely that would be a sufficient escort."  
"However it could ..."  
"Your not going to suggest that she's his date," Crocker  
interrupted. "Their may not be a minimum age on Risa, but I doubt  
Lieutenant Commander LaForge is that desperate. I mean dating the  
Captain's daughter that is really going far for a date."  
"We haven't proven that she is Marrissa Picard," Andrews  
replied.  
"That's easy enough, we ask her," Crocker responded getting up.  
  
Meanwhile Marrissa was telling Geordi, "I think I'll change into  
my swimming suit and get some use out of the pool."  
"I've got to report our arrival to the Captain," Geordi replied.  
"I'll see you at the pool after I'm done." Geordi exited the lobby and  
Marrissa began walking across the room to the West wing entrance.  
Halfway to the arch way Lieutenants Crocker and Andrews  
intercepted her. "Are you Lieutenant Picard?" Crocker asked.  
"Gentlemen, I'm trying to avoid the media," Marrissa responded.  
"Don't blow my cover. By the way, who are you?"  
"I'm Lieutenant Phillip Andrews of the Baltimore. This is  
Lieutenant Chris Crocker of the same."  
"Phillip Andrews, I had a Captain by that name under my command  
at Naklab," Marrissa responded. "Any relation?"  
"He's my father," Andrews replied.  
"Oh really," Marrissa commented. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse  
me I have to change. See you later." Marrissa entered the west wing.  
"I told you she was Marrissa Picard," Crocker said.  
"She never told us her name," Andrew replied.  
"But what other young girl commanded your father?' Crocker  
pointed out.  
"You do have a point," Andrews conceded.  
  
Data and Clara had arrived at the Daystorm institute. Clara was  
already out of her Marrissa disguise. Reporters were all over the place  
looking for Marrissa. "Do you think we should tell them?" Clara asked.  
  
"Wait awhile, I am finding this quite humorous," Data said with  
a glint of laughter, his mouth slipping into a smile.  
"What do you think will happen when we tell them about the news  
conference at Deep Space Nine?" Clara questioned.  
"We will find out how may reporters can fit in a shuttle craft,"  
Data dead panned. Clara broke down laughing.  
  
Commander Riker and a blond haired girl in a uniform with  
lieutenant's pips arrived at Deep Space Nine. A press conference was  
set up on the Promenade. As the girl made her way to the podium, Riker  
pushed questioning reporters aside.  
Standing behind the podium the girl began, "Ladies and Gentlemen  
of the media, I suppose you want to ask me questions like : How does it  
feel to be Captain Picard's daughter? What is Captain Picard like? and  
How did you pull off the Naklab Treaty?"  
"I'd love to answer those questions," the girl said removing her  
blond wig revealing her short brown hair. "but as you can see I'm not  
Marrissa Picard."   
A gasp and a wig when though the media. "I am Shayna Sachs,  
Marrissa's current Kid's crew chief engineer. When activated I hold the  
rank of acting-Lieutenant. My job was to put you off Marrissa's scent  
so she could use some of her two months accumulated leave time to get  
away from the stress you were causing her."  
"However, Marrissa has sent a recorded statement for you. Copies  
will be made available later."  
The Cardassian view screen came to life with the view of  
Marrissa sitting behind a desk with a star field in the background.  
"Welcome to Deep Space Nine, Ladies and Gentlemen," Marrissa  
began. "I hope you have enjoyed your trip. As you have no doubt  
discovered I am not at Deep Space Nine or the Daystorm Institute for  
Engineering. I am taking a vacation in order to relieve the stress  
which you have caused since the Enterprise crashed."  
"I will be granting interviews to at least two reporters upon my  
return ... if no report bothers me during my vacation. They will be  
chosen by drawing names from a hat such as this one." Marrissa held up  
Captain Picard's Dixon Hill hat. "Some reporters are barred from this  
drawing due to their behavior on Starbase 151."  
"Those are IPB's Peter Romanof and WWB reporter Dig Kim who  
chose to follow me into the Girl's Locker room. In addition FNN  
report/co-anchor Carlos Velasquez, for breaking into my room. A warrant  
has been issued for your arrest for breaking and entering, trespassing,  
and invasion of privacy. I do not appreciate waking up to find some  
stranger at the foot of my bed.  
"In order to answer some of your question my official report on  
the Trakce attack on Dublin will be released to you with the permission  
of Starfleet.   
  
End Recording  
^L  
Chapter Three  
  
On Risa, Marrissa was relaxing by the pool. Lieutenants Andrews  
and Crocker were admiring her for the other side. "She's too young to  
be a Luietenant," Andrews sighed.  
"She is a Captain's daughter," Crocker responded.  
"She is still too young," Andrews said.  
At that Ensign Najib Fahim joined the Lieutenants admiring  
Marrissa. "What's this Phillip," he asked. "Some lady is to young for  
you."  
"That girl over their," Andrews pointed out. "But not for..."  
"Oh - finally someone the great Phillip Andrews won't touch,"  
Najib replied. "I will have to spread the word that he is losing his  
touch."  
"We know better," Crocker said. "You don't mess around with a  
Captain's daughter."  
"I'm not a scared little Lieutenant," Ensign Fahim said as he  
began walking around the pool toward Marrissa.  
"That's right you are an Ensign who was a Lieutenant before he  
shot the Captain's wife out the torpedo bay," Andrews replied. Najib  
ignored the jibe and continued on. "Ten credits says he winds up in the  
pool," Andrews bet.  
"You're on," Crocker replied.  
Najib approached the young Lieutenant Picard. After delivering  
some pick up line Marrissa slapped him. He said something else and she  
stocked off. Najib pursued her. As they neared the pool she stopped,  
turned around, and shouted, "I hope you can swim." Marrissa then pushed  
Najib into the pool.  
"Pay up Chris," Andrews said.  
"When we get back to our quarters," Crocker replied. "Do you  
think we should help Najib out?"  
"Wait a minute, he got himself into it," Andrews responded. "He  
can get himself out of the pool. He deserved it anyway ."  
  
Meanwhile back at Starbase 151, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was  
visiting an old friend. "Welcome to the Stargazer, Captain Picard,  
Doctor Crusher," Montgomery Scott replied. "'bout time the Captain of  
record visited."  
"Captain of record?" Picard asked.  
"You were the last commanding officer the Stargazer had," Scotty  
said. "She's been in dock for the last five years waiting for someone  
to decide what to do with her. Fortunately I picked her up as the first  
ship to be converted to a fighter carrier in 80 years."  
"Just what does that entail?" Picard inquired.  
"Expansion of Main Shuttle bay," Scotty began. "Upper and lower  
warp pairs becoming detachable support vessels. Saucer underside  
remodeling including new deflector disk and pass through shuttle bay  
with floor/wall doors."  
"Sounds like a big job," Doctor Crusher commented.  
"That it is lassie, that it is," Scotty said.  
"Then she will be out of service for quite some time," Picard  
stated.  
"Only a couple more years, and only six months of those will she  
be unable to be called into service," Scotty replied.  
"How much is done so far?" Picard asked.  
"The structural reframing around the fighter bay, turbolift  
reconfiguration and remodeled sick bay by Doctor McCoy," Scotty listed.  
"Let's see this new sick bay," Crusher requested.  
"This way."   
  
Meanwhile Counselor Troi was on her way to Betazed. She had  
hitched a ride on the Coral Sea. The Coral Sea was a day out of the  
Daystorm Institute for Engineering where the crew had partied with the  
Sutherland's crew for Mardi Gras. Unfortunately the Command Crews of  
both ships had come down with food poisoning.  
"Bridge to Counselor Troi."  
"Troi here."  
"Call from Starfleet Command for you."  
"Patch it down here," Troi replied.  
Admiral Necheyev appeared on screen. "Commander Troi," she  
said.  
"Admiral"  
"You are aware of the situation on board the Coral Sea?"  
Necheyev asked. "Yes, the Command crew is down with food  
poisoning and unlikely to recover this week," Troi responded. "A young  
Lieutenant is in command and most of the crew is nervous."  
"Lieutenant Watson has asked to be relieved," Admiral Necheyev  
stated. "I have seen fit to grant his request. Commander Troi, you are  
hereby field promoted to Captain and assigned the command of the Coral  
Sea until such time as her regular commanding officer is medically fit  
for command."  
"But, I'm a ship's Counselor," Troi protested.  
"Trust me you are admirably suited for the Coral Sea's mission,"  
Necheyev said.  
"Which is?"  
"After arriving at Betazed," Necheyev began. "You will depart  
at Ambassador Troi's convenience to Deep Space Nine. Delivering her in  
time for the trade conference."  
  
Jay Gordon was in the middle of a three hour training session  
for the Independence's Kid's Crew when sick bay called. "Doctor  
Anderson to Jay Gordon."  
"Jay here."  
"The Away Team has brought up a virus which is rapidly  
spreading," the Doctor said. "You Kid's crew has been isolated since  
they returned. Please remain so. You can beam directly to the Battle  
Bridge and take command. The Captain has logged the appropriate  
orders."  
"Are you sure the virus isn't floating around there?" Jay  
asked.  
"The Battle Bridge and the attached barracks and ready room have  
an independent Environmental System," the Doctor replied. "No one has  
been in either area in weeks."  
"Keep me informed, Jay Gordon out."  
^L  
Chapter Four  
  
After pushing Ensign Fahim into the pool because of his indecent  
proposals. Marrissa (a.k.a. Amber Flores) Picard spied Geordi La Forge  
And joined him. "What did you do that for?" Geordi asked.   
"He though that he could get some where with me," Marrissa said.  
"So I arranged for him to cool off."  
At that moment a purple transporter beam enveloped Marrissa.  
After she disappeared Geordi sprung into action as Lieutenants Andrews  
and Crocker approached, "Lieutenant Commander La Forge to Risan Space  
Control," he said after tapping his communicator.  
"Risan control here."  
"There has been an unauthorized transport of my charge from the  
Risan Hotel pool area," Geordi stated. "Where did she go?"  
"Sensor logs indicate she was beamed aboard ... oh my God," the  
Risan Space controller said. "A Trakce ship has her and she's leaving  
the system -- fast."  
Lieutenant Andrews and Crocker reached LaForge. "Commander  
LaForge, the Polaris is in orbit, perhaps she can catch the Trakce  
ship," Andrews said.  
"Risan Space Control, clear the Polaris for immediate  
departure," La Forge ordered. "LaForge out. LaForge to Polaris, three  
to beam up."   
Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge, Lieutenant Phillip Andrews  
and Lieutenant Chris Crocker materialized in the transporter room of the  
Intrepid class starship Polaris. "Computer, who is the senior officer  
aboard?"  
"Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge."  
"Who is in Command?  
"Lieutenant junior grade Ace Perry acting, Chief Engineer."  
"Note in Log, Emergency transfer of Command, under Reg 201,"  
Geordi ordered. "Reason hot pursuit of Kidnapers of Star fleet Officer.  
Lieutenant Crocker, get down to Engineering and bring this ship up to up  
to Enterprise standards. I hope you haven't forgotten in the past two  
years since you left."  
"Aye, sir."  
"Transfer of Command confirmed," the Computer said as Geordi and  
Lieutenant Andrews entered the turbolift.  
"Phillip are you still the second best pilot in Starfleet?"  
Geordi asked. "Bridge."   
"No, Paris is back in Starfleet and some young Lieutenant beat  
my ratings last month," Phillip Andrews replied. "And I don't think  
anyone is going to beat Commander Riker any time soon.  
"That young Lieutenant, is it Marrissa Picard?" Geordi asked.  
"Yes."  
"I hope you aren't too eager to reenter the top three,"  
Lieutenant Commander LaForge said as the Turbolift opened onto the  
bridge. "Take CONN Lieutenant. Set an intercept course for the Trakce  
vessel. I want you to overtake her as soon as possible."  
  
The Intrepid class vessel left orbit. Her warp Engines moved  
into position and the Polaris went into warp.  
"Tactical, distance to and speed of the Trakce vessel," LaForge  
asked.  
"1 million km, speed is warp 7 and increasing," the tactical  
officer said.  
"Our speed is warp 8 and increasing," Andrews informed.  
"Go to Red Alert," LaForge ordered. "Bridge to Engineering"  
"Engineering, Crocker here."   
"Give me everything we have, I want at least 9.98," LaForge  
commanded.  
"Aye sir"  
"Status, Tactical."  
"Distance, three light years, speed warp 9 still increasing"  
"Our speed is now warp 9.5," Andrews supplied.  
"They have passed warp 9.99" tactical announced.  
"We are steady at warp 9.98 and losing ground," Andrews  
responded.  
"Damn, open a channel to Captain Picard, at Star base 151,"  
LaForge commanded.  
  
Meanwhile on the Stargazer, Captain Picard was looking around  
his old bridge while Scotty and Doctor Crusher looked at the new Sick  
bay. "Star base Communications to Captain Jean-Luc Picard."  
"Picard here," he said, sitting down in his old command chair.  
"You have a priority one message from Lieutenant Commander  
LaForge," the Star base informed.  
"Patch it over to the Stargazer's main view screen," Picard  
ordered.  
Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge appeared on screen sitting  
in the Captains Chair of a Intrepid class vessel. "Captain, Marrissa  
has been kidnapped by a Trakce vessel," he informed Marrissa's adopted  
father. "I have borrowed the Polaris and I am in pursuit. However they  
are at warp 9.99 and we are at 9.98."  
"Anything I can do?" Picard asked.  
"Actually yes, their coarse will take them within three light  
years of you thought the Robinson Nebula," LaForge replied. "If you  
could arrange a welcoming party ..."  
"I think I can do that," Picard replied. "Keep me advised,  
Stargazer out. Picard to Scotty."  
"Scotty here."  
"Can we take the Stargazer out?" Picard asked. "Someone just  
kidnapped my daughter and will be passing within three years of here.  
"Aye, sir, I've been needing to test structural stress under  
warp," Scotty said. "And it is your command."  
"Thank you Admiral, send the Doctor to the Bridge," Picard said.  
"Captain Picard to Lieutenant Lockard."  
"Lockard here."  
"Sorry to interrupt your double date with Ensign Henderson, but  
I need a bridge crew for the Stargazer and you come highly recommended,"  
Picard said.  
"I will be right their as will Ensign Szustkowski, Ensign  
Henderson, and Ensign Williams," Lockard replied. "How did you know  
that I was on a date."  
"Adopting Marrissa has done wonders for my connection to the  
rumor mill. Picard out"  
^L  
Chapter Five  
  
The Stargazer was waiting by the Robinson Nebula for the Trakce  
and the Polaris. "Mr. Lockard, time to Trakce arrival?" Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard inquired.  
"Three minutes, They are still on a direct coarse," Lieutenant  
Ross Lockard said from tactical.  
"Captain, how do you know that they are going to drop out of  
warp here?" Ensign Katherine Szustakowski asked from CONN.   
"Entering this nebula at warp speed causes a catastrophic warp  
field failure," the Captain responded. "They will stop here, one way or  
another."  
  
Meanwhile on the Polaris, Geordi La Forge was looking for ways  
to speed his command up. "What's the speed now, Phillip?" he asked.  
"Warp 9.982," Lieutenant Phillip Andrews responded.  
"Engineering to Bridge."  
"Bridge here," La Forge responded.  
"Please check my readings," Lieutenant Chris Crocker asked.  
"Power levels are warp 9.2 equivalent, but speed reads 9.982"  
"Phillip?" La Forge asked.  
"Readings confirmed," Andrews confirmed.  
"Gentlemen, I think we have just found another warp asymptote,"  
La Forge said.  
"Captain, the Trakce vessel is coming out of warp," Andrews  
announced.  
  
The bright yellow Trakce vessel stood out on the black  
background of space opposite the Stargazer and the rainbow colored  
Robinson Nebula. "Open Hailing Frequencies," Picard ordered.  
"Hailing Frequencies open," Lockard responded.  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship  
Stargazer. You have my daughter. I would like her back."  
The black face Trakce Ath Russell appeared on screen. "So we  
meet again, Captain Picard," he said. "You seem to have gone down in  
the galaxy. Last time I met you had a larger ship. Now the tables are  
turned."  
"I borrowed my old command. Are you returning my daughter?"  
"No"  
"That's to bad I was looking forward to seeing her again."  
"You'll see her all-right ... in my brig," Ath Russell  
concluded, cutting the channel.  
"Captain, the Trakce vessel has raised shields and are charging  
weapons," Lieutenant Lockard announced.  
"Raise shields, ready phasers and photon torpedoes," Picard  
ordered. "Target engines and weapons."   
"Incoming," Ross replied. "Shields up."  
"Evasive." Picard commanded.  
  
Purple bolts shot out of the yellow Trakce ship toward the  
Stargazer. The Stargazer neatly side stepped it. The Trakce vessel  
then moved to go around the Stargazer and into the nebula.  
  
"Helm new coarse, 271 mark 3," Picard ordered. "Keep them out  
of the Nebula. Mr. Lockard fire phasers.  
  
The Stargazer and the Trakce ship paralleled each other and the  
nebula, the Stargazer slightly ahead. The Stargazer continued to pound  
the Trakce vessel. Then the Intrepid class starship Polaris came out of  
warp on the opposite side of the Trakce ship from the Stargazer.  
Withering under the cross fire from the two Starfleet vessels the Trakce  
vessel slowed. Backing out of the cross fire it turned across the rear  
of the Stargazer, and executing a final run fled into the Nebula.  
  
"Damn," Captain Picard said. "Mr. Lockard, nearest vessels on  
the other side of the Nebula."  
"The Independence and the Coral Sea are passing though the  
area," Ross Lockard said. "The Sutherland is stationed at the Daystorm  
Institute for Engineering on the coarse they were flying before."  
"Contact the Independence," Picard commanded.  
"Independence responding."  
"On screen."  
Jay Gordon appeared on the main view screen on the battle bridge  
of the Independence. "This is acting-Captain Jay Gordon of the  
Independence, how may I help you Captain Picard."  
"Jay, a Trakce ship has kidnapped Marrissa," Picard replied.  
"Be on the lookout. We have just lost them in the Robinson Nebula. Why  
are you in command of the Independence?"  
"An away team brought a plague on board," Jay answered. "The  
Kid's Crew was isolated, so I got my first command."  
"Congratulations," Picard said. "I am sending all my  
information. Inform the Stargazer, the Polaris, the Sutherland, and the  
Coral Sea if you spot them. Stargazer out. Open a channel to the Coral  
Sea."  
"Coral Sea responding," Lockard replied.  
"On screen."  
Counselor Troi appeared on the view screen in a red uniform with  
four pips. "Starship Coral Sea, Captain Deanna Troi commanding," she  
said.  
"You are in command of the Coral Sea?" Picard said in disbelief.  
"Admiral Necheyev thought I'd be a perfect CO for this mission  
when the command crew of the Coral Sea came down with food poisoning,"  
Troi replied.  
"Which is?"  
"I am transporting my Mother to Deep Space Nine," Troi  
responded.  
"Back to why I called you," Picard said quickly. "The Trakce  
have kidnapped my daughter. The Polaris and myself on the Stargazer  
chased them down but lost them in the Robinson Nebula."  
"And you want us to be on the look out for them," Troi  
completed.  
"Yes, if you find them, keep up with them and inform the  
Stargazer, the Polaris, the Independence, and the Sutherland," Picard  
asked.  
"The Sutherland may not have a crew," Troi said. "They where at  
the same banquet as the command crew of the Coral Sea."  
"Thank you, Stargazer out."  
As the channel closed, Scotty entered the bridge.  
"Mr. Lockard get me Lieutenant Commander Data at the Daystorm  
Institute for Engineering," Picard asked.  
"Lieutenant Commander Data on screen," Lockard replied. Data  
was sitting in a room full of late twenty-th century computers. Data  
was examining a Commodore 64. Behind him, Clara Sutter was sitting in  
front of a Apple IIgs.  
"Data here."  
"Data, is the Sutherland still at the Daystorm Institute?"  
"Yes, Captain. However the Sutherland is currently lacking a  
command staff due to food poisoning," Data replied.  
"Data, I want you to talk command of the Sutherland," Picard  
ordered. "A Trakce vessel has kidnapped Lieutenant Picard. We pursued  
it but lost in it the Robinson Nebula. We believe it may be heading  
your way."  
"Captain, only an Admiral in Starfleet Science or Engineering  
can assign me to command the Sutherland," Data objected.  
From behind Captain Picard, Scotty spoke up, "Consider yourself  
assigned. I never thought I'd have use for these Admiral's bars."  
"Admiral, Captain, the Sutherland will be in service and under  
my command within the hour," Data replied.  
"Report any sitting to the Stargazer, the Polaris, the  
Independence, and the Coral Sea," Picard ordered. "Stargazer out."   
^L  
Chapter Six  
  
Lieutenant Commander Data and Clara Sutter arrived on the Bridge  
of the Sutherland. Data wore the class C command uniform and Clara wore  
the same with her ensign's pip.  
"Miss Sutter, I need a first officer," Data said. "I would like  
you in that position."  
"Why?" Clara asked.  
"You are currently listed as the Enterprise's Kid's Crew first  
officer," Data said. "you have command experience. You have a 17  
minute 29.271735 second Kobayashi Maru time ..."  
"All-right, All-right, I'll take the job," Clara interrupted.  
"Then take your station Lieutenant," Data ordered.  
Clara moved toward the first officer's seat. Suddenly realizing  
what Data said, she swirled around. Her long hair coming around her  
face. "What do you mean Lieutenant?" she asked.  
"I forgot to tell you?" Data replied. "Most shocking, I must  
remember to run a full diagnostic. The position comes with the rank of  
at least full Lieutenant."  
"You mean I out rank Marrissa as long as I have this position,"  
Clara said. "I'm going to enjoy this when we catch up with Marrissa.  
I've never out ranked her before."  
"Hopefully, you will be able to enjoy it," Data said.  
"Data, I have yet to find anything that Marrissa hasn't been  
able to turn to her advantage," Clara replied.  
"Then let us begin," Data responded. "Clara."  
"Tactical, full scan for Trakce warp signatures," Clara ordered.  
  
Meanwhile on the Trakce ship Cobopol, Marrissa was needling  
information from her captors. "You mean you captured me to use as a  
puppet governor," Marrissa laughed. "You sure got the wrong girl."  
"Do not be so sure," the Trakce with yellow and orange ribbons  
in her hair said. "How does your father discipline you?"  
"Lieutenant junior grade Marrissa Amber Picard. serial number  
SPE-70-HU-1125-0893-9666," Marrissa replied. "How do you become Captain  
of a ship like this?"  
"Any one who has defeated the Captain can relieve him," the  
Trakce replied.  
"Any particular way?" Marrissa asked.  
"No, he just has to concede defeat."  
"Thank you. Now what else do you want to know?"  
"What position does your father hold?"  
"He is between jobs."  
"What was his last job?"  
"Lieutenant Marrissa Amber Picard ..."  
  
Back on the Sutherland, the scans for a Trakce ship was  
progressing. "Tactical, status of search?" Clara asked, pacing.  
"No sign of them yet," the tactical officer said.  
"Lieutenant, sit down, you are wearing a rut in the carpet,"  
Data asked."Sorry, I'm not use to the wait," Clara said sitting down.  
"I've always had something to do on duty."  
"Captain, now detecting Trakce warp signature," tactical  
announced. "1 mark 3 distance 8 parsecs and closing at warp 9.99."  
"Heading?" Data asked.  
"They are heading towards us," tactical said. "They miss the  
outer limits of the solar system by 3 point one AUs."  
"CONN set a course for intercept," Clara ordered. "Warp 9.82  
once we clear the solar system ..."  
"Lieutenant, we can only hold that speed for 10 seconds," the  
engineer responded.  
"Check my paper on integral warp factors," Clara said. "This  
vessel can go warp 9.995 for that long we can hold warp 9.991 for 24  
hours."  
"Intriguing, you have projected 3 more integral warp factors,"  
Data said. "Contact the Independence and tell them to close in on the  
Trakce and rendezvous with us in one minute. Inform the rest that we  
are about to engage the Trakce."  
  
On the Independence, acting-Captain Jay Gordon was reading the  
Sutherland's message, "Message to Sutherland, I can meet you at the  
appointed time. However I can't meet the Trakce's warp 9.99"  
"Message sent," Jay's tactical officer, Sibik said. After a  
moment he continued," The Sutherland's first officer is requesting  
visual contact."  
"On screen," Jay replied.  
Clara Sutter appeared on the view screen. "Hi, Jay," She said.  
"What's this about not being able to match the Trakce's warp 9.99"  
"Clara you should know that a Galaxy Class starship maximum  
speed is warp 9.984 for ten seconds," Jay replied. "After all you were  
acting chief engineer on one."  
"I delivered a paperbound copy of the magazine that publishes my  
first article," Clara said, "and you don't even read it. Amazing. Jay  
when you reach warp 9.982, power levels drop off to the same as warp 9.2  
Therefore you have a maximum speed of warp 9.997 for ten seconds,  
theoretically."  
"OK, but if we burn out the warp core, it's your fault," Jay  
replied.  
"That's extremely unlikely. Sutherland out."  
  
On the USS Coral Sea, Counselor Deanna Troi was talking to her  
mother, "Mother, Will and I are just friends," Deanna said. "Worf and  
myself, that's a different story."  
"You and Mr. Woof?" Laxwanna asked.  
"Bridge to Captain Troi."  
"Troi, go ahead."  
"Message from the Sutherland, Captain."  
"Pipe it down to my quarters," Deanna said.  
"Why is everyone calling you Captain, Little One," Laxwanna  
thought.  
"I'm the commanding officer on this vessel, not ship's  
counselor, Mother," Deanna said. "If their ever was a good time to stop  
calling me Little One, now is it."  
Then Clara finally appeared on screen. "Captain, you better  
work on your crew, I reached Engineering, Sick bay, and Crew Mess before  
getting though to you," She said. "Not even the youngest member of the  
Kid's crew is that bad."  
"I'll arrange some training," Deanna said.  
"We need you to continue on your present course but increase to  
warp 9.99," Clara informed. "We are about to intercept the Trakce ship.  
Hopefully with the combined might of a Nebula, a Galaxy class, and a  
Excelsior class, we can retrieve Marrissa."  
"Since warp 9.99 is advised, I assume that your article has been  
confirmed," Deanna inquired.  
"As of a minute ago," Clara said. "How is it that Data and a  
person that I personally gave a copy hadn't read it but you have?"  
"I find it advisable to keep up with the latest theories of the  
person who keeps making Engineering fill up my schedule," Deanna Troi  
replied. "Coral Sea out. Troi to Bridge. increase speed to warp 9.99,  
Red Alert."   
^L  
Chapter Seven  
  
Clara returned from the Sutherland's ready room and said, "All  
ships have been informed. The Coral Sea and the Independence are on  
course.  
"Excellent, time to intercept tactical?" Data replied.  
"Fifteen seconds."  
"All hands to Battle stations, RED ALERT," Clara ordered.  
"Open a channel to the Trakce vessel," Data commanded.  
"Channel open."  
"Trakce vessel, this is the Federation Starship Sutherland,  
please return Lieutenant Picard at once or we will be forced to open  
fire.  
"Take your best shot," was the Trakce's reply coupled with a  
brace of torpedoes. The Sutherland shock.  
"Return fire," Clara ordered in the traditional first officer  
manner  
  
The Sutherland and the Trakce ship began to exchange volleys  
while traveling side by side at warp 9.99 .  
  
Meanwhile on the Independence, Jay was preparing for his entry  
into the fray. "Has engineering been decontaminated?" he asked.  
"Yes," his chief engineer, Tira Nomel replied.  
"Take your team down there and prepare for battle," Jay ordered.  
"Time to intercept?"  
"Thirty Seconds," Sibek responded.  
"All hands to battle stations, RED ALERT," Jay commanded.  
  
When the Independence arrived on the port-side of the battle,  
the Sutherland and the Trakce vessel were letting each other have it.  
The Galaxy class vessel pulled up beside the Trakce vessel and opened  
fire. The Trakce vessel flinched to the starboard as phasers and photon  
torpedoes impacted there shields.  
  
"Continue to parallel the Trakce ship, Robert," Jay said.  
"Sibek, watch your targeting, we just want to disable them."  
  
On board the Coral Sea, Commander Deanna Troi was preparing for  
battle. "Intercept time, Tactical?" she requested.  
"Ninety seconds," tactical returned.  
"Be ready to fire," Troi said. "They will be coming up to the  
aft, port-side."  
"Captain, we might be able to travel backwards, allowing us to  
bring more weapons to bare," the CONN Officer suggested.  
"Engineering, would traveling backwards effect our speed?" Troi  
asked.  
"Not after the initial turn," the Engineer replied.  
"Make the turn, CONN," Troi ordered.  
The Coral Sea's warp engines dipped as it's saucer rose. The  
Excelsior Class Starship continued until it was facing backwards up side  
down. Righting itself, it resumed full speed as the battle came in  
front of the ship instead of the rear. The Coral Sea joined the fire  
storm and the Trakce vessel's turn became more pronounced/  
Suddenly two shots from the Trakce ship pierced the Sutherland  
and Independence's shields. A globe-like object attached itself to the  
Sutherland's hull near the warp core ejection plate and another did  
likewise outside the Independence.  
  
"Power drain from the warp core," Clara announced. "We are  
losing speed."  
  
On the Independence, Jay's helmsman, Robert Yamoto announced,  
"We are losing speed."  
"Bridge to Engineering," Jay said. "Tira, what is going on down  
there?""We are losing power," Tira replied. "I'm attempting to track it  
down now ... SHIT! Drop out of warp now."  
"We are fighting a battle, Tira," Jay replied. "I need a  
reason."  
"The power drain is being caused by a device on our hull and it  
looks like it is building up towards exploding, right below anti-matter  
storage," Tira responded. "I have to shut down the core."  
"Robert take us out of warp," Jay commanded. "Karla inform our  
fellow Starfleet vessels."  
"Already done," Karla replied.  
  
The Sutherland and the Independence left the Coral Sea to fight  
alone. Though the stars the Trakce ship and the Coral Sea fought,  
speeding along at warp 9.99 .  
  
Meanwhile in Klingon Space, Worf was testing a prototype for the  
Klingon Imperial Navy. One and a quarter the length of a Galaxy Class  
Starship, this vessel boasted better weapons than mot other ships. In  
fact in the Alpha Quadrant only the Defiant was had better.  
"Father, this Operations console needs serious work," Alexander,  
son of Worf said.  
"That is my opinion as well," Worf replied.  
"If this was my ship, I'd be ripping out this Console and the  
Engineering station and replacing them with Federation Models,"  
Alexander said. Just as Alexander completed that sentence the bridge  
doors opened and several Klingons entered carrying boxes of various  
sizes.  
"You can start with the operations console, now," Worf ordered.  
The Klingons ripped out the console and some of the surrounding area.  
"What model?" Alexander asked.  
"Intrepid one B," Worf replied.  
"Incoming call from a Federation Starship, the USS Coral Sea,"  
the communications officer said. "Captain Deanna Troi commanding."  
"On Screen."  
Deanna Troi appeared on the screen. "Worf, I'm trying to  
disable a Trakce ship which has kidnapped the Captains daughter. We are  
heading at warp 9.99 toward your location."  
"I will meet you as soon as the Trakce enter Klingon Space,"  
Worf said. "We will then direct them towards the most powerful warship  
in the Quadrant."  
"I'll arrange for everyone to meet us there," Troi responded.  
"Everyone?"  
"Captain Picard in command of the Stargazer; LaForge, the  
Polaris; Jay Gordon, the Independence; and Data, the Sutherland."  
"Large fleet, who is in command?"  
"Admiral Scott on paper. Captain Picard in reality."  
"Thank you, inform the Captain that I look forward to meeting  
him at Deep Space Nine."  
"You are awful sure of yourself, Worf"  
"As always."  
^L  
Chapter Eight  
  
Commander Riker and Commander Sisko were chatting in Commander  
Sisko's office on Deep Space Nine. "I hear you cleaned out Quirk  
again," Sisko said.  
"You should see the twitch he has when I enter his bar," Riker  
replied.  
"Ops to Commanders Riker and Sisko."  
"Sisko here."  
"Message from Captain Picard for both of you," Kira's voice  
replied.  
"Pipe it in here, Major."  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard appeared on screen from the bridge of  
the Stargazer. "Commander Sisko, you are about to have a lot of  
visitors," he said.  
"Why?" Sisko asked. "and more importantly how many?"  
"The Trakce have made another appearance and this time they have  
made off with my daughter," Picard replied. "Chase was given by several  
starships, losing them once. Currently the Coral Sea under Captain  
Deanna Troi and the IKV Kempec under Lieutenant Commander Worf are  
driving them toward you. The other ships chasing Marrissa's Kidnapers  
will be meeting up with them there.:  
"Which ships?" Sisko asked.  
"Under whose command?" Riker added.  
"The Stargazer under myself; the Polaris, Lieutenant Commander  
Geordi LaForge; the Sutherland, Lieutenant Commander Data; and the  
Independence under Jay Gordon."  
"It's not even a month after the Enterprise was declared a loss  
and already Enterprise alumni have command of six starships," Riker  
smiled.  
"Who is this Jay Gordon?" Sisko asked.  
"He use to be Marrissa's first officer on the Kid's crew,"  
Picard replied. "He is an excellent commander for his age. But then  
all of Marrissa's crew are excellent officers for their age. He has a  
18 minute Kobayashi Maru time."  
"Eighteen minutes," Sisko exclaimed.  
"Marrissa holds the record at 21:44," Picard replied.  
"What are we going to do with this Trakce ship?" Sisko asked.  
"Disable them and get my daughter back," Picard replied.  
"Hopefully, being surrounded by six starships and a space station will  
convince them to surrender."  
"Seven starships, three runabouts and a space station, Captain,"  
Sisko corrected. "Plus what ever Bajor wants to send."  
"Thank you Commander, Stargazer out."  
"Commander Riker, take the Defiant out," Sisko said. "Oh and  
Commander I want her back when your done."  
  
Meanwhile on the Trakce ship Marrissa was enjoying the shaking  
and shuttering it was suffering. Her questioner was not. "It seems  
that Ath Russell hasn't learnt anything in the past three years," she  
said. "Too bad."  
The intercom said, "Hej, bring the girl to the bridge."  
"Things aren't going well for you," Marrissa stated as they  
entered the bridge from the attached interrogation room.  
On the bridge the view screen was split between two images. The  
right one was the forward view of the backward traveling USS Coral Sea.  
The left was the rear view which was the Klingon prototype Kempec. Both  
were firing intensely.  
"Current speed helm," Ath Russell inquired.  
"Warp 3 and decreasing," a Trakce with a yellow and a green  
ribbon in his hair. "We are unable to alter coarse without serious harm  
to our shields."  
"You are in big trouble ," Marrissa interrupted. "but  
kidnapping a Starfleet Lieutenant is asking for it."  
"Be silent," the Ath ordered.  
"No," Marrissa replied.  
"Do you challenge my authority, girl-rl," Ath Russell growled.  
"I can't," Marrissa replied.  
"Explain why?" Ath replied.  
Marrissa smiled as the Helmsman interrupted, "They have forced  
us out of warp."  
The viewscreen switched to a circular view. showing every ship  
surrounding them. Directly ahead was the Excelsior class starship Coral  
Sea. NCC-9397. Forty-five degrees to the starboard the Galaxy class  
starship Independence stood weapons ready. Directly to starboard the  
USS Stargazer, Constellation Class NCC-2893, readied for battle. Next  
the Nebula Class starship Sutherland positioned itself in textbook  
attack stance. Directly behind them the Klingon prototype vessel the  
IKV Kempec stood ready. Forty five degrees more around the USS Defiant  
NX-74205 shimmered into view. Directly to port Deep Space Nine stood at  
the ready. The final ship, the USS Polaris readied for battle half-way  
between DS9 and the Coral Sea.  
"Helm, full stop," Ath Russell ordered. Above the Trakce vessel  
three Starfleet Runabouts moved into place. Below six Bajor vessels did  
likewise.  
"Incoming message form the vessel directly to starboard," a  
Trakce with a yellow and a blue ribbon announced.  
"On screen."  
Captain Picard appeared on the screen. "this is Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Stargazer. I see you have  
Lieutenant Marrissa Picard," he observed. "I'd appreciate if you'd send  
her back."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you are not leaving until you do," Picard replied.  
"Then you better prepare to fight. Ready all weapons."  
"Belay that order," Marrissa countermanded with authority.  
"How dare you challenge my authority," Ath Russell said angrily.  
^L  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Trakce Captain stood angrily before Marrissa who still wore  
her red and black swimming suit. He was ready to send Marrissa to meet  
her maker. "How dare you," Ath Russell repeated.  
"You asked me earlier why I couldn't challenge you," Marrissa  
replied. "According to your own laws if you defeat someone they command  
you. It is the responsibility of the defeated to renew the conflict."  
"No girl has defeated me," Russell scowled.  
"Think back three years," Marrissa said. "You tried to capture  
a Federation shuttle from the USS Enterprise, the April. It was forced  
down an a nearby plant. The Pilot and co-Pilot were killed. As the  
oldest surviving person I took command. You lead a team sown and tried  
to capture me and my friends. You lost three crew members and  
retreated,  
panic stricken."  
Captain Picard then got into the act. "Remember this Ath?" he  
asked. The viewsceen showed a Trakce shuttle exiting the planet's  
atmostsphere. "You were so scared you left after I fired a couple shots  
at you." The view continued as the Enterprise fired a couple of shots  
and the Track ship retreated. "Seems to me that Marrissa has you under  
her command."  
"If you aren't challenging me I'd like that bracelet of yours,"  
Marrissa said sweetly.  
This infuriated the Ath and he rushed Marrissa. She side  
stepped him and stuck out her foot. The Ath tripped and fell knocking  
his head on a nearby console. This left him dazed.  
"You won't mind me taking this will you?" Marrissa muttered  
removing the Trakce's bracelet.  
"What is your command?" the helmsman asked of the young human  
girl.  
"Lower shields and prepare for my inspection party to beam  
aboard," Marrissa ordered her new crew. Turning to the viewscreen she  
continued, "Dad, I see Lieutenant Lockard is aboard your ship. Send him  
over with what ever engineers you can spare who would like to admire an  
alien craft."  
"Consider it done," her father replied. "Anything else."  
"Yes, bring me a uniform, I've been sitting in a wet swimming  
suit for the past five hours," Marrissa said. "Lieutenant Picard out.  
Communications, request a docking port from Deep Space Nine."  
^L  
Epilogue  
  
After returning the Sutherland, the Polaris, and the Stargazer,  
and curing the crew of the Independence, Starfleet sent a runabout to  
take the former command crew of the Enterprise-D to their new ship.  
"Did you find out what ship we are getting?" Riker asked Captain Picard.  
"We will probably get a garbage scowl after losing the  
Enterprise," Geordi commented.  
"Their are no garbage scowls currently in Starfleet," Data  
replied.  
"Well, Captain?" Doctor Crusher asked after a moments silence.  
"What ship are we getting?"  
"They just told me that our next mission is stellar survey of  
Sector 515," Captain Picard said. "And that this runabout would take us  
to our new ship. Then Admiral Necheyev sent me out while she talked to  
Marrissa."  
"So, it's a new ship then," Troi responded.  
"Not necessarily, Counselor," LaForge replied. "It may be a  
refit."  
"Now entering spacedock," Marrissa announced.  
"Aren't you going to transfer control to Spacedock?" Riker  
asked.  
"No, unlike yourself I know which ship is ours," Marrissa  
responded.  
"You know and you are letting us guess," Geordi said as they  
passed a Nebula class starship.  
"Admiral Necheyev ordered me not to tell," Marrissa said  
piloting around an Intrepid class starship. "Plus I enjoy listening to  
speculation."  
"And their is no way you are going to tell us," LaForge asked.  
"No, What do you think of this one?" Marrissa questioned  
piloting around the rear of an Ambassador class starship.  
"38 percent chance," Data replied.  
"That so," Marrissa responded. She then banked hard to the port  
It was now on course toward and Excelsior class starship.  
"An Excelsior, we are going to get an Excelsior," Riker stated.  
Marrissa then altered her coarse just a little and they passed  
between the port warp engine and the dorsal. In was now on course to  
one of the new Sovereign class starship with a new style of warp  
engines. "May be not then," Riker stated.  
They as they neared the main shuttlebay they noticed that the  
name of the ship was covered with a large tarp. When they came with in  
25 meters of it, it began to be pulled into the main shuttlebay. As it  
moved upwards the name Enterprise was revealed and the registry  
NCC-1701-E. "Ladies in gentlemen, we are home," Captain Picard said.  
As they landed in the shuttlebay Marrissa dead-panned, "How did  
that starship get in the way?" The crew spun around to face her. Then  
realizing that she was joking laughed.  
  
Arriving on the bridge of the Enterprise NCC-1701-E, the crew  
took in their stations and the Captain checked his ready room. "Number  
One order replacement panels for my walls," Picard said after taking a  
look at his office.  
"Aye sir," Riker responded. "What color is Starfleet trying  
now?"  
"Pea-green walls with gold furniture," Picard said. "Try to get  
some shade of blue panels and I will keep the furniture. Data status of  
the crew?"  
"All 429 people are on board,"  
"Marrissa take us out, best possible speed," Picard ordered  
"Aye, sir, 37 percent impulse," Marrissa replied.  
  



End file.
